After the Mockingjay
by Storm Chasers
Summary: Peeta's and Katniss's wedding!Possibly the biggest day of their lives...but will Katniss say'I do'.Read to find out the events that lead up to their big day.Katniss POV.


**Hey,this is my first time writing a fanfic...i know its not that well-written so i would really like to know how i can you**

**After the 'Mockingjay'**

It has been a year since the revolution. Panem was now a humble union where the capitol and its 13 districts lived together in harmony. District 13 was now in-charge of the whole of Panem, controlling the amount of food supplied to each district and monitoring and ensuring that there was peace among all the districts. The Capital was now in-charge of converting coal into energy. It was nice to finally see the Capital citizens suffer. Even though it has already been a year, they have not yet adjusted to their new way of life. The last and final Hunger Games that we had originally agreed on, had later been cancelled as Paylor thought it would be a bad idea. District 12 had been restored to its normal self and the survivors of the bombings moved back. Life for me was finally returning back to normal. Ever since Prim's death I have not seen my mother. People say she's burrowed in her work somewhere, locked up in her own little world of sadness. Gale was now said to be part of Panem's new military. With the help of a new drug manufactured by district 2, Peeta has been able to restore most of his memory.

My world of darkness was opening up, encouraged by Peeta's knowing eyes. We have been spending every moment together. Him at my house or I at his. I was falling in love with the 'Boy with the Bread'. I even thought Peeta how to hunt and he was surprisingly pretty good. He no longer stomped on the ground scaring any possible sign of life away. He thought me how to frost flowers on cakes too and together we opened a bakery. I still have not been able to shake off my bad dreams. They swallow me every night, but they are comforted by Peeta's welcoming arms.

**The Wedding**

It took some time for me to fall in love but when I did I could not return. Peeta's and my wedding was to be a great event televised to the whole of Panem.I guess everyone was excited to see the 'Mockingjay' and the 'Boy with the Bread' finally married. Plutarch made no attempt in asking us how we wanted our wedding. Instead the whole thing was planned by him. They tried on dress after dress on me till they settled on a well-fitted lacy wedding dress, with a train as long as a pine tree. The only thing Peeta and I were allowed to make a decision on was our wedding cake. Since Plutarch thought that it would be rather pathetic to make one ourselves he appointed a fancy baker from district 1 to decorate our cake .We settled on a huge mockingjay design against a creamy white background. Edible primroses aligned each of its 15 tiers. Altogether close to a thousand guests were invited, most of whom I had never ever laid eyes on.

After months of preparation, the day finally arrived. Thousands of imported flowers adorned the walls. I myself had tiny little orchards pinned up to my elegant bun. There was table after table of food, all stacked with the quaintest things ever. The camera crew was forever perched at the centre of the gigantic hall, capturing every moment. The time finally arrived. As I walked down the aisle, every single eye was fixed on me, taking in my new beauty. I felt like the whole of Panem was watching my every move, studying my face for any sign of crazy Katniss. But that was all gone now. My future stood in front of me, and he'd never looked better. Peeta looked stunning in his well-fitted tux. He even looked bronzed. I guess Plutarch must have forced a spray-tan on him. I giggle to myself. Here I was standing 5 feet away from the most handsomest man on earth and I was thinking of Plutarch. Stupid, old, oblivious Plutarch. I shake the thought away immediately. Soon the music changes to a soft, slow beat as Peeta's hands touch mine. I could almost hear the sighs resounding through the whole of Panem when his lips meet mine, sealing the deal. We turn to face the tear-stained faces of our guests and they break into a wild applause. Right then I realized that to the rest of Panem, we would forever remain the star-crossed lovers from district 12.


End file.
